


But...

by Fabrisse



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: While Roxy's in the care unit recovering from a snake bite after a desert mission, Eggsy comes by to cheer her up and watch videos.  They end up discussing their first crushes.





	

"Don't know why it matters so much," Eggsy said. "It ain't like he does the job right."

Roxy side-eyed him from the bed. "That's not the point."

"Really? It's a -- what's the phrase Merlin uses -- busman's holiday. Seriously, I'll watch it with you, but the minute Merlin's here we pause it."

"Why?"

"Trust me, you do _not_ want to hear Merlin's opinion of Q. He's better about Ben Whishaw, but I think that's because he has a little crush. _Die Another Day_ is anathema."

"And M?"

Eggsy winced. "He was all right with suspendin' disbelief with Judi Dench."

"Was?"

"Finding out that she's the one I had a bit of a crush on made it a sore subject."

Roxy giggled. "Judi Dench?"

"Not every role, but, yeah, mostly. Mind you, it broke my heart a bit to hear that John Hurt had died. It's the voice, for both of 'em."

Roxy nodded thoughtfully. "Merlin's got a fantastic voice. Yours is lovely, too. I like men who sound like men."

"And girls who sound like girls?"

"Hmmm. Somehow I don't think of voices as a turn on with women, though an awful one would be a turn off."

Eggsy winked at her. "Lauren Bacall, Kathleen Turner, Janelle Monae."

"Well, yes. In their heydays for the first two. And Janelle could definitely eat crisps in bed."

There was a pause before Roxy said, "Does Merlin have any girl crushes?"

"You'll have to ask him. I think everyone has someone they'd consider converting for, though since I'm bi, I'm probably biased."

"If most of the James Bond films are off the menu, are there any spy movies you and Merlin watch?"

 _Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy_ in either incarnation is fine. _Russia House_ , but he may just like the score for that one."

There was another pause. This time Eggsy broke it.

"Who was your first crush?"

"Ginger Spice. I was six. I still have a weakness for gingers. You?"

"Weakness for gingers? Yeah."

"First crush."

Eggsy gave it some thought. "Can't think of one from that young. Couple years older and I thought Mulan was gorgeous. Li Shang, too. Not many shirtless Disney characters."

"Hercules?"

"Megara. Hercules didn't really do it. Oh, an' I loved Jane and Darcy in the BBC _Pride and Prejudice._ "

"Jane? Not Elizabeth?"

Eggsy rolled his eyes. "Susannah Harker was gorgeous. Now, I prefer Elizabeth. She's got a brain, not that Jane doesn't. Oh, Mum had _The Three and Four Musketeers_ on video. Faye Dunaway." He blushed. "An' Charlton Heston. Don't know why I went for the baddies, other than Heston had a great voice an' Milady actually had somethin' to do."

"You really were bi from the start weren't you?" Roxy asked.

"Guess I was. Forgot to say, when I read the book I ended up with a crush on Athos."

" _Everyone_ ends up with a crush on Athos."

"Probably part of why I wanted to do gymnastics, to fight like they did."

Roxy laughed. "And I became a fencing blue because I wanted to be D'Artagnan."

Eggsy laughed with her. 

Merlin walked in and kissed Eggsy quickly. "Shall we find a wheelchair for Roxy and eat here tonight?"

Eggsy glanced at Roxy, who nodded.

She asked Merlin, "Do you really dislike James Bond?"

"Yes, but that's nothing against the actors. In fact, my first crush -- the one that later helped me to understand that I'd always preferred men -- was Sean Connery in _Zardoz._ "

They got her settled in the wheelchair and left to attend dinner.


End file.
